Nightmares and Good News
by DBZstories1989
Summary: Oneshot! Nightmares are the worst, especially when your past loves are all in it! Pairing: MiStarr


**Hey, everybody! This is my first one-shot for a soap opera! It is also a first for One Life to Live and General Hospital! This features my favorite pairing, MiStarr!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to Live or General Hospital!**

Nightmares and Good News

After a long and passionate night with Michael, Starr Manning woke up to the sun shining through the window shades, in his room. Starr sat up and stretched out her arms a bit. She turned her head towards her sleeping boyfriend, who is hidden under the covers, snoring away.

She giggled. "Good morning."

He didn't hear her, since he is a heavy sleeper. Starr decided to try one more time, by tapping on him. Then, she began shaking him awake, finally causing him to stir. Starr then pulled the blanket off of him, revealing it to be a different guy in the bed. He had a cute smile on his handsome face. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is also muscular and wearing a necklace with a bullet on it.

"James?!" Starr shrieked.

"Good morning, twinkle!" He said

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked, horrified.

"Don't you remember? We sealed the deal. There was also a dinner at Buenos Dias we had. Carlotta is a good cook, by the way!" James explained.

"What?! I thought we broke up! And, how did you know I live in Port Charles?" Starr asked.

"Oh, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle! You're too cute! Come here!" James said, reaching for her. Starr backed away from him.

"No! I'm already with someone else!" She exclaimed. She ran out of the room and into the living room, where she found Michael sitting down on the couch. Michael turned his attention towards Starr.

"Oh! Hey!" He greeted.

"Oh gosh! Michael! Thank god! I can explain everything!" Starr rambled in one breath.

"Starr!" She turned around and saw James standing there. She awkwardly turned back around.

"Uh... Who's that?" Michael asked, sounding slightly jealous.

"His name is James Ford, who is NOT my boyfriend anymore!" Starr explained, glaring at James at the part where she said he wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

"Oh," Michael said. "Why was he in our room? Was he stalking you or something?"

"I don't know. All is James needs to leave NOW!" Starr said, trying to usher James out the door. By the time they almost made it to the door, Starr heard knocking.

"I'll get it." Michael said.

"Don't worry, Michael. I got it. I'm sure it's Trey." Starr said. She opened the door to someone thought dead in a car explosion. Starr was in shock.

"Cole?!" Starr exclaimed.

"Yes, babygirl. It's me!" He confirmed, giving her a hug.

"But...but..." She stuttered. Starr Manning was in a loss for words. What will she do about Michael? And, what about James? Her head was spinning, feeling overwhelmed. How did Cole survive the accident and where is Hope? Why was James in Port Charles? How does Michael feel about this?

"Now that we're all here, who will you choose?" Cole asked. "I know you will choose me! After all, we're soulmates!"

"Come on, Starr! He's practically a fugitive! Pick me!" James desperately said.

"Who is to say that isn't the real Cole? I don't know. Just a theory. But, you can choose whoever! I'll support your decision!" Michael said, being supportive.

"Umm..." Starr didn't know what to do or say. She was still processing everything. "I-I don't know who to choose! I love all three of you guys!" Her head was still spinning.

"I know she'll pick me!" Cole said in confidence.

James shoves him. "In your dreams!"

"You know what? Neither of you jackasses deserve her with that attitude!" Michael yelled. "Starr! You know you love me! What do you see in these guys?"

"No! Pick me!" Cole shouted.

The bickering between the three guys begun to escalate. By this time, they were all bombarding her with the same two words.

"Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" was all Starr could hear from the three guys. She felt surrounded and she almost couldn't breathe. She had an emotional breakdown. Next thing Starr knew, she was in Shadybrook.

The doctors said she lapsed into catatonia. Todd, Blair, Dorian, Langston and others were devastated. During her catatonia, people were fighting for custody of Hope Manning-Thornhart. Everything was mess by that time.

"Starr!" she heard a voice say.

"Starr?"

"Starr! Hey!" She felt someone shaking her.

"Come on, Starr! Wake up!" She felt more shaking.

"STARR!" She finally jolted awake.

"Huh? What? I thought I was in Shadybrook!" Starr gasped.

"Shadybrook?" Michael asked, confused.

"Yeah..." Starr answered.

"I'm sure it was dream." Michael assured her. "What was the dream about?"

"Oh, it was where you and my two ex-boyfriends were pressuring me into picking one of you guys. I was so overwhelmed that I ended up in Shadybrook where Connie was. And, there was a custody battle for my little girl, Hope." Starr explained.

"Sounds interesting. Well, and it sounds tragic with the ending and all." Michael commented.

Starr sighed.

Michael took her hands in his and started rubbing them. Suddenly, Starr felt the urge to throw up, thus running to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, after puking her brains out, she grabbed the pregnancy test Langston advised her to use just in case.

After that, Starr came out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" Michael asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Good news! I'm pregnant!" Starr announced.

Michael was surprised to say the least. "Oh... uh... Wow! I'm going to be a dad!" He picked her up and spun her around. Michael and Starr gave each other a passionate kiss. They talked about the nightmare some more later that night.

The nightmare was the worst Starr ever had. In the end, her and Michael ended up with good news; they are expecting a little bundle of joy of their own. Starr was sad that Hope won't be there to see it. Todd and Blair were happy about the news. The rest of Starr's family are happy for her, too. It didn't sit well with Carly at first, but she warmed up to the idea of having a grandson or granddaughter. Michael's families are supportive.

Michael and Starr will cherish everyday together. Besides, you only have one life to live!

**Review! I would love to know what your thoughts are about it! One question: Which of the three Starr pairings did you like the most? My favorite one is always will be MiStarr or StarrJam.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**-DBZstories1989**


End file.
